


Second In Command

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Gavin/Jack centric, Jack-Centric, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Two Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: She was the faceless Second-in-command, the ruthless voice on the other line promising to bathe in their blood for taking her underlings, the flash of bright orange hair from the window of the getaway vehicle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with rape, as tagged above, but its not in much detail, or all that graphic, but still kinda graphic.

Being at the top of the top can be stressful, what with always keeping a certain image for the public to fear and other criminals to respect.

Normally, no one saw Jack the same way. To the civilians, she was a no name, another civilian because she was never seen, just like Ryan’s real identity. She was the nice young lady who bought groceries, the lady who would drop-kick a man for catcalling a couple of teenage girls, the loud woman at the bar who, even when drunk, wouldn’t follow men’s attempts to sleep with them.

But to other crews, she was the faceless Second-in-command, the ruthless voice on the other line promising to bathe in their blood for taking her underlings, the flash of bright orange hair from the window of the getaway vehicle.

Now, she was a mix of both within her own crew, and to the people who knew her well. To those people, she was Jack the Mom, Jack the I’m-tired-of-your-shit second-in-command - although she rarely used that card around her crew - or she was simply Jack. She laughed with good humour with Lindsay and the other girls, mercilessly killing when out on a job with Ryan or Michael, or mercifully tending to the wounds she could, pulling out bullets, cleaning the blood, helping Ryan with sewing someone’s favourite shirt or jacket instead of throwing the ripped clothing away.

Jack was a number of these things, and she enjoyed the fact she was never seen the same way. Although she never wore a mask, she understood the feeling of anonymity that Ryan felt, she understood why he’d rather be faceless to be able to walk in broad daylight without feeling like a spotlight was on him.

She also took care to keep her own secrets within her boys, the six at the top of the crew. There were things about her not even her best friends knew, although she was sure Lindsay and them had already figured it out - Gavin and Michael weren’t the best at keeping secrets.

Maybe it was because of those two that she ended up in this situation, because, while she loved them and their big mouths, they had incredibly loose lips even on missions.

Someone punched her across the face and she snapped back to reality with a cry.

“I asked you a question!” The slim white twink shouted at her, grabbing a fistful of hair and jerking her head up to face him, and boy was he an ugly sight. His too-close eyes were narrowed, his fat nose flaring in anger and his thin lips curled into a sneer.

Jack spat at him, hitting his chin with saliva and a small bit of blood.  _ Great, bit my tongue. _ She realized, having barely registered the pain in her mouth, and she refused to acknowledge it now. “Fuck you, I’m not telling you shit.”

The hand left her hair as the twink recoiled in disgust as he quickly wiped the spit away before snarling angrily at her. “I’ll get you to spill, bitch.” He took a step towards her before he paused, eying her with a predatory look that sent a chill down her spine she managed to hide. “I have ways to make whores sing.”

Jack barely had time to think of a reply when he practically fell on her, a hand tangling into her hair painfully as lips crashed against hers. She tried to buck him off, but her hands and legs were tied painfully tight to the chair - so tight she was starting to lose the feeling in her fingers and toes after being kidnapped several hours ago.

She managed to bite him hard, but instead of pulling away, he only hissed and yanked her head back hard, exposing her neck for a moment.

It seemed a moment was all the twink needed and suddenly Jack couldn’t breathe. She pushed her head back, but hit the backboard of the uncomfortable interrogation chair, and the hand followed easily, cutting off any possibility of getting air. Jack struggled violently, her mind blanking except for the desperate need to breathe.

“You’ll tell me where they are, bitch. Your crew won’t find this place for another day at least.” The twink whispered harshly into her ear, his grip constricting more of her windpipe and she soundlessly cried out in pain.

Finally, when she was sure she was going to pass out from the lack of air, he released her and she gasped painfully for air, gulping in as much as her poor lungs could take, and heard him chuckle lowly.

While she was distracted with getting air into her lungs, Jack missed the second time the twink gave her a predatory once over, and his advancement to her again, until she felt a hand caress her cheek.

“You’re a very pretty thing. It’s hard to imagine a whore like you was the fearsome Second-in-command under Ramsey.” The hand slipped under her jaw before gripping it tightly, tilting her head up. “There’s no way you got to where you are now without whoring yourself to that crew. So who did you seduce first? The Vagabond?” He tilted her head to one side. “Or Ramsey himself?” He tilted her head to the other side, smirking when she narrowed her eyes in anger. “I heard one of you was really easy to sleep with.”

Jack snarled, feeling her throat burn from the hand that had choked her.

“I’m willing to bet you’re the easy one. You or that slut of a hacker, he looks the type, don’t you agree? The others would have loved having a blond slut to play with for a few hours.” The twink laughed when Jack glowered angrily at him, her hands curled into fists and shaking in pure anger.

“Oh, feisty, aren’t you?” The twink looked delighted at how he was able to get a rise out of Jack. “Or are you trying to defend that Brit?” He paused for a moment, searching her face closely before a smirk enveloped his expression. “Well, I’m sure they’ll be fine with a whore like you. Maybe they’ll be able to loosen those lips.” His hand squeezed her jaw before letting her go, walking out of the room where Jack was held.

Jack glowered after him, but as soon as the door clanged shut, she struggled hard against her restraints, growling under her breath that when her boys found her, she wanted to be the one who blows the twink’s brains out.

She struggled to loosen the bonds that tied her to the chair futilely, growing frustrated with her strength, until the door opened again and her heart momentarily stopped.

A group of large mercs entered the room, the twink leading them with a leer as he entered.

“There she is, boys. The infamous Second-in-command of the Fakes. Don’t underestimate her, but have fun.” He said, waving a hand at Jack like she was a doll.

“How long we got?” One of the mercs asked, a clean shaven man not three years Jack’s elder.

The twink looked at his phone for the time before answering. “How about three hours? I’ll be checking in every hour to see how the progress is, though. Have fun.”

He left after that, and the men approached Jack, a couple chuckling as they started to palm themselves. Jack’s eyes widened a small bit, her heart hammering in fear that she refused to let show.

They surrounded her, untying her to make her stand before tying her hands too tightly behind her back. They pulled at her clothes, stretching and tearing the fabric until skin was revealed underneath, a slip of a bra or underwear as well.

Jack tried her hardest to fight them off, but she had just spent most of her energy trying to loosen the bonds beforehand, and against six obviously buff mercenaries, it soon became apparent she wasn’t going to escape on her own.

Just as she had that thought, she was forced on her knees and found herself enclosed by the six men, all palming themselves and leering at her, enough to make her pale slightly.

Then the pants dropped, one by one and Jack pressed her lips together as one of the men poked her with his dick. “C’mon bitch, suck.”

Jack tried to evade them, shaking her head, struggling to stand up, but one merc grabbed her hair while another grabbed her jaw and squeezed, waiting until she cried out in pain before thrusting in.

Jack bucked, and was about to bite when a gun was placed to her head.

“Just try it bitch. You won’t be needing your legs anyway.” One warned while the man whose dick was intruding her mouth began thrusting.

Jack glared at the men around her, tears pricking her eyes at the pain her jaw was being forced to endure, and she wished she could gag the dick out of her.

* * *

 

Three hours was a long time, Jack realized when the twink came by after the first hour. She felt sick, her throat feeling raw and dirty, her tongue trying to curl into itself as it tried to get rid of the taste of multiple cocks and semen.

They were giving her a small break, to see if she would tell the twink what he wanted, and while a small part of her desperately wanted the men to stop by any means necessary, the larger part was not willing to sell out, even at the risk of the men doing whatever they wanted to her.

So she remained silent when the twink asked her if she was willing to sing. He gave her a dark look before turning to the mercs and waving a hand before leaving.

This time the men forced her up, spreading her legs as they ripped her shorts and underwear down. She tried to cover herself, bringing her legs closer together but was slapped hard across the face for her efforts until she stopped squirming.

Before she could say anything, even a sound, her head was forced down, making her bend forward with one of the men’s cocks starring her in the face. Her mouth was guided towards it and she struggled uselessly to get away and she desperately wished her gag reflex was as bad as Gavin’s at this point.

While her mouth was occupied, she almost jerked upright when she felt hands wrap around her legs, gripping along her hips before fingers slid their way around to the front and she bucked away. Her heart hammered again and she cried out around the merc’s dick, her hands desperate to escape their bonds and get the men away from her.

It was the wrong move as her hair was pulled viciously, the man’s dick leaving her mouth and she was slapped, multiple times until she went quiet out of fear.

With silent tears, Jack was forced to bend over again.

* * *

 

When it was all over, Jack felt violated, dirty, worthless and weak. Her body was littered in bruises and long red scratches or bright red hand prints. Her stomach felt like it was trying to revolt against her, her jaw hurt from how stretched she had had to have it for such a long period of time.

She lay on her side, the arm she lay on going numb but she didn’t care. She’d rather not feel her limbs at the moment then feel any more pain.

She flinched in fear when she heard shoes walking towards her, letting out a pathetic whimper. But the man that approached her was the twink, looking down at her with a bright smile.

He squatted down in front of Jack and ran a hand through her sticky hair, grabbing a fistful and making her cry out in a ruined voice.

“So here’s how it’s going to go down, slut. Tell us where the crew’s supplies are, or take another three hours with these guys. Or we’ll switch up the men, get some more eager guys in to play with you.” He smiled wickedly when Jack whimpered. “What’s it going to be, bitch?”

Jack didn’t want to say, but fear had set into her, practically wiping all loyalties away except the loyalty to herself, to keep herself safe.

“No more, no more.” She whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly, but all that did was intensify the pain in all three holes the men had raped, and the pain from where they had slapped, pulled, punched and pinched. “I’ll tell, no more.”

The twink laughed in delight. “Great.”

* * *

 

The twink dropped Jack’s head as he stood. “So, where is the place your crew has the largest amount of supplies?”

Jack opened her mouth to answer when the ground she lay on rumbled like an explosion hit. She gave a look of confusion but the mercs in the room started to curse and run out of the room, leaving only Jack on the floor and the twink in front of her.

“Shit, how did they find us so soon? Shit, shit, shit.” The twink muttered, looking down at Jack before kicking her hard in the stomach, raising his voice. “How did they find us?!”

Jack gasped in pain, her stomach roiling with the threat of expelling everything within minutes. She shook her head. “I don’t…”

“Dumb slut!” Another vicious kick, this time to her chest, then to her head and she lay there, dazed and in pain.

She was in a daze when the sounds of gunshots got closer, and felt herself get lifted up awkwardly by the twink.

Jack only became aware of the situation when the door to the room burst open and a familiar face appeared in the doorway, his golden pistol held in front of him.

“Gav-” She whispered before a hand began to choke her silent.

Gavin took in the room quickly, his eyes widening in horror as he took in Jack and her ripped and tattered clothing, her sweat and blood mixing with semen on various parts of her body before his eyes landed on her dazed look, slowly turning purple from lack of oxygen.

“D-don’t come any closer or the slut dies.” The twink warned, holding Jack painfully tight and she gaped like a fish out of water.

Gavin’s face melted from horror to a blank slate and if Jack was more aware of the situation, she would have known by sight he was beyond pissed. He raised his pistol with both hands. “Let. Her. Go.”

The twink stuttered away, Jack not able to listen as her vision edged in splotchy blackness, and she was sure she was going to blackout this time when a loud shot rang throughout the room and Jack fell, hitting the hardwood floor and did just that.

* * *

 

Jack woke up to warmth.

Blinking slowly awake, Jack slowly noticed familiar things, like the familiar colour of the med bay ceiling, the feel of a hospital bed on her back, and the feeling of a lot of cloth covering her up to her neck.

She heard breathing next, and when she could see properly, she turned her head to the side to see the top of a head laying on her bed, and on the bed next to her, another body lay, their face turned towards her with equally sleepy eyes.

“Hey, Jackie.” Ryan said in a quiet tone, not wanting to wake Geoff who slept at an awkward angle on Jack’s bed. “It’s good to see you awake.”

Jack simply blinked at him, feeling a strange sensation in her chest but she didn’t make it obvious.

Ryan sat up with a grunt, and the sound of springs squeaking finally woke the leader that rested between them. Geoff’s head snapped up to look over at Ryan before looking at Jack, looking relieved when he saw her blink back at him.

“Oh, Jackie, Jack you’re okay. We’ve been so worried.” He said in a quiet rush, smiling in relief as he took her hand, rubbing the skin gently. “Gavin’s been beside himself since he found you back there. Are you okay?”

Jack wasn’t sure how to answer, so she blinked at him. Her throat still burned and the sensation in her chest hurt, but she honestly didn’t know if she was okay otherwise or not.

“What did those bastards do to you?” Ryan asked, swinging his legs over his own hospital bed, revealing his bandaged chest. “I wasn’t awake when they found you and got you out, but the others were saying Gavin went possessive when he was moving you or something.”

“He wouldn’t let us touch you until Caleb got to you.” Geoff explained, and Jack felt his thumb trace small circles into her hand.

Jack tried opening her mouth and a dry croak came out. She quickly shut her mouth again when Geoff moved quickly, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Jack?” Ryan called in a soft voice, sounding concerned, a tone Jack knew he used rarely. “Jack it’s okay, he was just getting water for you.”

Jack opened her eyes slowly, one at a time as she eyes Geoff and Ryan, both looking at her with concern, Geoff holding a plastic cup half filled with water and a bendy straw in one of his hands. She bit her lip hard, mentally berating herself and forcing herself to relax her stiff muscles and nod at Geoff, forcing a smile.

Geoff frowned at her in return but carefully got her to sip some of the water when the three Gents heard the door to the med bay open and loud quiet whispers reached the three.

“We’ll just check-” “Shut up, they’ll he-” “You shut the fuck up-”

“Guys, seriously.” The British accent cut through the other three, shutting them up quickly. “Jack’s gunna still be healing, be considerate.”

“That’s big talk, mister Golden B-” Michael sounded snarky until they reached the Gents and his words fizzled. “-oy…”

“Jack, you’re awake!” Jeremy cried out in an accidentally loud voice, causing everyone to jump and Jack to tense, shutting her eyes tightly. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay, lil J. Just, startled us.” Geoff said as Jack cautiously opened her eyes.

She saw the Lads approach the two beds, Ray immediately sitting on Ryan’s, leaning against the older man. Jeremy leant against Ryan’s bed while Michael sat in Geoff’s lap, leaving Gavin to lean against Jack’s bed, his eyes staring at her with a mix of emotions.

“Jack, you okay now, love?” He asked in an uncharacteristically kind and concerned tone. “You hurt your head pretty bad back there.”

Jack blinked at him for a few moments before opening her mouth and speaking in a hoarse voice. “I’m… Okay…”

Gavin seemed to brighten at her words, and he reached out, hesitantly, to touch her leg lightly.

The strange moment ended when Michael opened his mouth. “Okay, what the fuck happened? You’re  _ never _ like this to Jack, Gav.”

Gavin jumped, looking between Jack and the other boys before he spoke. “Well of course I’d act like this, Michael. You didn’t see her.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Those pricks  _ hurt _ her, Micool.” Gavin seemed to get distressed as he spoke. “And not like the normal torture.” He looked at Jack, as if asking permission to speak, and when she blinked at him, he continued. “You saw her clothes, they were almost bloody torn off. She had blood running down her legs.”

The room went deathly silent, and everyone could practically feel the anger slowly bubble from first Geoff, then Ryan, then Michael, who had to be held down by Geoff. Jeremy and Ray looked at the other guys with frowns, seeming to slowly understand but worried about being right.

“You mean they…?” Jeremy began but at Gavin’s face, at Jack’s own flinch at the question, he shut up, looking pale.

“I got most of it off before getting her out of there. I didn’t want you lot to see her like that.” Gavin said, rubbing Jack’s leg.

Even without saying the words, it hung over the seven of them like a heavy cloud, and Jack looked between her boys slowly. The other Gents and Michael looked downright murderous, with Gavin surprisingly close behind them in terms of clear anger, while Ray and Jeremy looked pale, shaken by the news. Jack herself knew she was also pale from knowing her boys knew, although they would never know the full extent. Even at the thought of telling them what the mercs had done to her made her stomach try to revolt, her mouth drying quickly.

“Do you, do you want to talk about it, Jackie?” Geoff asked, his voice sweet and concerned, but it was the words that caused Jack to panic. Geoff quickly backpedaled. “Okay, okay we won’t talk about it, sorry, Jackie.”

“All that matters is you’re safe and back with us.” Ryan said, his eyebrows still knitted together when he was mad, but Jack knew it wasn’t directed at her. “And that all those fuckers are dead.” He looked at the others. “Right?”

“Course. All the assholes never made it out alive.” Ray said.

“Good.” Jack surprised everyone, even herself, with the vicious word, but Gavin soon smiled at her while she wasn’t looking.

“Yeah, that is good.”

Chapter done!


	2. Chapter 2

Recovery always takes a while, and a lot out of the person recovering. Jack wasn’t an exception. First there were her visible wounds, the disgusting blotch on her neck, the multiple bruises from slaps or painful holds around her hips and waist, the various other visible wounds around her body. Then were the internal wounds, her jaw had to stay closed for a couple days to heal from almost cracking, her other internal areas healing slowly which made walking a big no-no until she could walk without such a limp.

The last thing to recover was her emotional wounds, the wounds in her memory, her mind. It wasn’t that no one thought her mental health wasn’t important, it was just the one that took the longest to heal. She took time off from the crew work, letting the other guys step up to manage her normal duties while she healed both physically and mentally.

But how could she really heal mentally when the memories were burned into her brain, causing her to wake up in either a cold sweat, or a loud cry of fear?

Gavin, surprisingly, was the one who really helped her through those moments, being with her in moments with his strange cooing voice, reminding her of reality. Gavin was a strange man, not acting at all like how Jack would have thought he would be acting. He accepted Jack’s fears, stepping off whenever she retreated, speaking in soft tones that not even Michael, the person closest to Gavin, had heard from him before.

It had been a month since the kidnapping when Jack went to talk to Gavin about it. She appeared at his doorstep, rubbing her arm, unsure, until he smiled brightly and patted his bed for her to sit, crossing his legs when she did.

“Something on your mind, love?” He asked.

Jack nodded, playing with her fingers as she figured a way to get her thoughts out. “Why are you acting like this?” She finally asked, making a face at how blunt it sounded but when she opened her mouth to rephrase it, Gavin chuckled.

“You don’t know? Come on, Jackie, we’ve known each other for almost eight years. I thought I already told you the whole story before we all got together, before even lil J showed up.” He chuckled, but nodded in understanding at Jack’s blank look. “Boy, I’ll look like a right bastard if I’ve told everyone _but_ you.

“I’ve been acting this way because, well… I know how you feel.” Gavin said softly. “But I was alone for a long time after. It was before I meant even Dan, back in the UK. I know the panic of another person touching me without me knowing, the unnameable feeling in your stomach and the taste of _them_ on your tongue. The fear that someone else is going to do that too.” Jack opened her mouth to question that but Gavin shook his head. “You’ve gotten more jumpy, Jack. Even if I wasn’t the one who found you, I would have been able to tell from the way you’ve been acting lately with us. You’ve retreated from us, not letting us be close to you, besides Geoff really.”

Jack looked at Gavin carefully as she thought back, and realized he was right. She hadn’t meant to act that way, but she realized she was afraid of her boys.

She must have expressed how she was feeling because Gavin got her attention with a wave, reaching a hand out for her to take, which she did slowly. “It’s okay, love. We understand. I’ve actually told them to let you get better before we try getting back to normal, or as close as it can be now.”

Jack was surprised by how thoughtful Gavin was, as if she was seeing a new part of him and it touched her heart. She pulled Gavin’s hand towards her, knocking Gavin off-balance as she hugged him tightly if a bit awkwardly.

“Thank you.” She whispered into his hair, burying her face into it.

Gavin smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her lightly. “Anytime, love. Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis a lot shorter, but I think it works well like this, with a small bit of fluff.  
> Funnily enough, I meant for this to be full of fluffy smut, turned into angst, not sure what happened there.

**Author's Note:**

> I find there's a definite lack of fem!Jack(including trans) fics, which is a shame, because fem!Jack is a great character.  
> Anyway, next chapter will be shorter, but it'll be a lot more fluffier, dealing with Jack's recovery.


End file.
